


Everything is worth it as long as I have you by my side

by ForWhomTheBellTolls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood Kink, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester - Freeform, Dean agrees, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Hero Worship, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Knife Play, Little Brothers, M/M, Poor Dean Winchester, Poor Sam Winchester, Possessive Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Older Brothers, Romantic Fluff, Sammy hero worships Dean, Sammy is too cute as a baby, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForWhomTheBellTolls/pseuds/ForWhomTheBellTolls
Summary: Drabbles of brotherly feels and Wincest feels.Every chapter is not related to the other chapter. And every chapter can be read-alone if you so wish.I’ll change the rating if I need to.(Some chapters are drabbles of brotherly love and feels, and some will be Wincest. I’ll put a small summary for each chapter, and note it down which is brotherly feels, or Wincest. I’ll also note down in the summary each chapters rating.)





	1. Dean loved holding Sammy’s little hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean loved holding Sammy’s little hand. And Sammy seemed to love it, too. 
> 
> (Brotherly love.)
> 
> Rating for this part: General Audiences

Dean loved the feel of Sammy’s little hand in his. Mama said that it was because Dean was a good big brother, and Dean felt proud of that.

Sam was still little, too little to come out from the crib for long. Dean couldn’t wait for Sammy to grow big enough to stand with him, so he could teach little Sammy how to walk like a big boy.

Sammy seemed to love grabbing onto Dean’s hand, too. He always reached out when he saw Dean.

Dean loves holding Sammy’s little hand.

And Sammy seemed to love it, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, but baby Sammy is too adorable! I just had to write it, even if it was only a short drabble.


	2. A voice like woe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Sam couldn’t handle it, knowing Dean was going to Hell because of him...
> 
> (Brotherly angsty feels)
> 
> Rating for this part: General Audiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I felt the need to write angst. I’m not crying, you are!

Dean didn’t want to talk about it. Sam knew that, but it was still there in the silence, festering and becoming its own torture: Dean was going to Hell, and nothing Sam did seemed to stop it.

They only had a few days. Time was ticking, and Sam was a step away from loosing it all.

“Enough, Sam.” was Dean’s answer over and over again whenever Sam tried to even broach the subject.

But it wasn’t enough. Nothing was ever enough.

Because Sam couldn’t handle it, knowing Dean was going to Hell because of him...


	3. Dean couldn’t help but smile at Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean couldn’t help but smile at Sammy as the kid showed him the test he aced with a pride that made him seem to glow.
> 
> (Brotherly fluff)
> 
> Rating for this part: General Audiences

“De! I did it! I did it!” Was Sammy’s small childish voice as he raced out of the pre-school, a sheet of paper held in his tightly grasped hand, hurtling right into Dean’s chest, where he settled with a sigh after wrapping small arms around Dean’s waist.

“Whoa, Sammy,” Dean teased, but kept an eye on the teachers and students that watched them on the sidewalk, ever protective of his little brother. “What’s got you in such a good mood, little brother?”

“I passed the test, De!” Sammy exclaimed, face turning up to beam at him. 

And Dean couldn’t help but smile at Sammy as the kid showed him the test he aced with a pride that made him seem to glow.

‘That’s my boy.’ Dean couldn’t help but think.

“Good job, kiddo.” Was what he said out loud, rubbing a hand roughly through soft fluffy hair.

And Sammy seemed to grow even brighter as his smile widened, those dimples flashing cutely.


	4. Dean was made for his little brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was made for his little brother. The Sasquatch should know that by now. 
> 
> (Wincest)
> 
> Rating: Teen and up

Bright pain, sharp and instant. It made Dean hiss, his back arching from the bed as he struggled to get free from the ropes Sam put him in, wrists and ankles aching. There would be bruises left on his flesh from rope burn, but he couldn’t stop. He loved feeling helpless underneath his little brother, offered up like a sacrifice for Sammy to devour. His hips twisted up, wanting friction, needing it. 

“Almost done,” came Sam’s whispered voice, full of worship and awe.

Dean loved it when Sam got like this, when he seemed to allow himself to show how much Dean meant to him. How much he wanted Dean to be his.

Dean was made for his little brother. The Sasquatch should know that by now.

The knife dig deeper, pulling a sharp gasp from him. 

“You’re doing so good,” Sam murmured, focused on his work on Dean’s chest.

Dean looked down, watching the blade slash Sam’s initials on his skin, seeing the blood all over the knife and Sam’s hands. 

He couldn’t help but feel like it was a benediction.


	5. And Sam knew that he would cherish this moment forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good job, Sammy,” Dean told him softly, and Sam knew that he would cherish this moment forever.
> 
> (Brotherly feels.)
> 
> Rating for this chapter: General Audiences

“You got it,” Dean murmured, his rough callused hand gentle against Sam’s forearm, correcting his aim before stepping back. “Just a little more to the right- yeah, right there. Good. Now shoot.”

Sam followed his orders, his body jerking with the force of the gun recoiling in his grip.

The bullet hit the bottle that was settled on a cardboard box, shattering everywhere across the empty field that they had found in the middle of nowhere. The box that Dean brung along to make a makeshift stand for the empty beer bottle to stand on dented in with the force behind the bullet hitting the glass, before tipping over. Baby rested behind them, gleaming underneath the sun. 

Sam felt exhilarated, his heart pounding with adrenaline and excitement. He laughed, immediately looking up towards Dean.

His big brother was smiling, looking proud. He whistled low, appreciatively as he surveyed the glass everywhere. “Good job, little brother. Looks like you’re a Winchester after all.”

The praise had him puffing out his chest, standing taller. Dean complimenting him meant more to him than anything else in the world. It always filled him with a happiness that felt so good that it almost hurt. He wouldn’t be surprised if he exploded with how happy he was.

Dean’s smile softened as he looked down at him. He chuckled, ruffling his hair with that calloused hand that had held a gun since he was four. Sam had held a gun at age two, been drilled on gun safety by an unhappy military father who most often left his two children behind to go to work, but Sam hadn’t been taught to shoot until now. Now that he was 12, going on 13, and he knew all about Dad’s work and how their mom really died, he was grown enough to finally learn how to shoot. 

Dad was supposed to teach him, but a case came up and he had to leave for a few weeks. So Dean was teaching him alone.

Sam was fine with it.

In fact he was happy to have Dean’s undivided attention.

“Good job, Sammy,” Dean told him softly, and Sam knew that he would cherish this moment forever.


	6. It got Dean going like nothing else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High-strung and wild, cheeks burning with anger and temper- Sammy was a sight for sore eyes, and it got Dean going like nothing else.
> 
> (One-sided Wincest. Dean is in denial, and trying his best to ignore his need for Sam.)
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Warnings: Sam is 17, going on 18. So I guess underage, though nothing sexual happens. But the warning is here just in case.

It started out of nowhere. This... need Dean had for Sammy.

Dean tried to beat it back, shove it deep down, but it always cropped up, showing in his dreams. 

Sammy was 17, going on 18. And the kid was killing him, and he didn’t even know.

It was hard to keep it in check when they fought. And, boy, did they fight. It seemed like the kid wanted a fight every single second, raring to butt heads with their dad, or to turn on Dean and snap at him when Dean tried his best to calm them both down. High-strung and wild, cheeks burning with anger and temper- Sammy was a sight for sore eyes, and it got Dean going like nothing else.

Dean went out. Drank until he was seeing two, and went back with strangers to their place or a random motel they were staying in. Hell, even in alleyways. Random girls -or, hell, guys because he wasn’t picky! - falling to their knees to worship his cock like they were addicted to it, needed it like air. The strange thing was, they always acted like they were afraid he would stop them. 

He never did. 

And if he pictured fluffy soft brown hair and puppy-dog hazel eyes... well, nobody has to know.


	7. “Oh, my bad. How’s ‘Big Sammy’ sound?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, my bad. How’s ‘Big Sammy’ sound?”
> 
> “Oh my God-“ Sam breathed out, half in disgust, half in exasperated amusement 
> 
> (Wincest.)
> 
> Rating for this chapter: Mature.

Sam grunted as he was shoved up against the wall, the back of his skull hitting the hard surface with a dull thunk, and leaving a sharp pain and ringing behind. He opened his mouth, about to snap his displeasure at a widely grinning Dean, but soft full lips shut him up before he could even get started.

Sam couldn’t help but gasp, leaning into the hard body against his. Wanting more. Needing more. Calloused hands pulled and yanked at the button on his jeans, before sliding the zipper slowly down, fingers pressing against the hard throbbing flesh underneath. 

Sam groaned, pulling back to stare down as Dean slipped a hand inside, wrapping around his throbbing member, cock snug and happy against his calloused palm. 

“Guess ‘Little Sammy’ is happy to see me,” his brother said, lips curled up teasingly.

Sam grimaced, inwardly cringing. “God, can you NOT call it that?” 

“Oh, my bad. How’s ‘Big Sammy’ sound?”

“Oh my God-“ Sam breathed out, half in disgust, half in exasperated amusement before he cut off to choke out a gasp, hips thrusting forward as Dean rubbed a thumb over the heavily leaking tip.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Dean mused idly, rubbing more firmly now, palm becoming damp as he slid the pre all over Sam’s member, wet squelching starting to grow more prominent in the motel room they were staying in. “you’re definitely more of a ‘Big Sammy’. In ALL the right ways.” Dean leered.

And even though it was embarrassing to hear Dean say such crude and awful porn-like dialogue while he was jerking him off, it didn’t stop Sam from grabbing his infuriating older brother by the collar of his flannel shirt, and yank him close to shut him up the only way he knew how.

And Dean definitely didn’t mind, going by the small laugh he let out against Sam’s lips.


	8. Everything felt good. Right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had Sam, so everything was as it should be.
> 
> (Wincest)
> 
> Rating for this chapter: General Audiences

Lips pressed to skin, soft and sweet. 

“Morning,” Sam breathed, trailing his lips from his ear to his jaw where he nipped teasingly.

Dean hummed, turning around to gather the big gigantor in his arms and pull him close. “Mornin’, Sammy.”

It was a good day. They got to sleep in, there was no case they had to do, and no sudden big baddie that was after them. Cas was somewhere in the bunker, probably chatting with Jack while he let the kid eat the cereal that Sam didn’t like him to eat, and maybe even making coffee for all of them.

It was good. Great, in fact.

And Dean had Sammy in his arms, so the day got even better than great.

“Need coffee.” Sam murmured, lips nuzzling against sleep-warm skin. 

“Later,” Dean replied, tightening his hold as he captured those wandering lips with his own.

Everything felt good. Right.

He had Sam, so everything was as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grandma passed away recently, and I just found out that Supernatural is cancelled after season 15, so it feels like everything I love is dying, and that seriously just messes me up.
> 
> But enough about depressing things. This is why I wrote this, to try and feel better because fluff usually helps me. I might write more fluff in the future, because let’s face it, we all need it. Fluff will cure us all! (Hopefully.)


	9. Dean always thought Sam was like this light in a inky black tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean always thought Sam was like this light in a inky black tunnel. A light that shone no matter what, and always made it easy for Dean to continue having faith.
> 
>  
> 
> (Wincest feels)
> 
> Rating: General Audiences 
> 
> Warning: Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff, because I need it.

Dean always thought Sam was like this light in a inky black tunnel. A light that shone no matter what, and always made it easy for Dean to continue having faith.

The fact that Sam couldn’t see how special he was, how much he lit up the room just by entering it always confused Dean. But that was Sam; the kid was always surprising him.

They were both in the bunker’s library, drinking next to each other. Cas was sitting across from them, his own glass of whiskey settled in his hands as he laughed at a joke Sam had said.

Jack was next to Cas, not drinking, but joining them and laughing with them.

It was perfect.

The warmth of Sam’s big palm resting for a second on Dean’s lap, before slowly sliding away was perfect too.

Just like the shine Sam got to his eyes when the giant glanced at him, before looking quickly away, already flushed cheeks growing even darker.

For the first time in what felt like his whole life, Dean felt happy.

He caught Sam’s eye as Cas turned to Jack to explain a joke Dean said, and flashed a small but genuine smile.

Eye’s widening and lips falling slightly open, Sam’s whole face softened. The gigantor smiled back, small, private and happy.

All in all, Dean Winchester was a very lucky man.


	10. Sam was too young to know the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Sam was too young to know the truth.
> 
> But Dean had a strange feeling that he was the one who didn’t want to know.
> 
> (Brotherly feels)
> 
> Rating for this chapter: General Audiences

The first time Dean had held Sam in his arms when he was just a little crying bundle, newly brought to this world, Dean had felt as if everything had slotted into place. 

Sam was his everything.

He would do anything for the kid.

Which was why he was trying his best to cheer Sammy up after the kid started crying once they got back to the Motel room after they went to a fast food joint to eat some food. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Dean softly said, concerned. “What’s wrong, Sammy? Why’re you cryin’?”

And the kid proceeded to break his heart when he stutters out through hiccuping breaths, “I m-miss d-d-daddy!”

Dad was on a case, had been gone for a couple of days already. He didn’t want dad to go, but dad was a hero who needed to save people. Dean understood, but Sam was only four years old and couldn’t possibly understand why dad was gone all the time.

And Dean didn’t want Sammy to understand. He wanted the kid to have his innocence as long as possible. 

Dean knew once your innocence was gone, it was irreversible. 

He wanted Sammy to stay innocent, and have a childhood. He tried his best, but he knew that sometimes it wasn’t enough. 

Like now.

“Come ‘er,” he held out his arms, and the kid barreled into them, body shuddering as he started sobbing his little heart out.

It hurt Dean to see Sammy so sad. 

And he couldn’t do anything about it, but try and cheer the little guy up.

“Hey, wanna see some cartoons, huh?” He asked gently, and was grateful to see the small nod from the kid.

So fifteen minutes later saw them sitting on the bed, Dean’s arm wrapped around Sammy’s small shoulders as the kid cuddled into his side. Every so often, Sam would sniffle, but his eyes were focused on the tv, and more importantly, dry.

Dean thought for sure everything was ok.

He should have known better.

“Why doesn’t daddy love us?”

The small voice had Dean looking down to the kid, shocked.

Then, he realized that Sammy was serious.

“W-what? Sammy, dad does love us!” He didn’t like it, the way that Sam seemed so calm about it. It was beyond disturbing. 

“Then why is he always gone?” Was Sam’s response, and Dean went silent.

He couldn’t tell him. Sam was still too young to know that monsters existed. 

His silence seemed to be answer enough for Sam.

“See,” the kid said, eyes still focused on the tv. “Even you can’t answer.”

Sam was smart. He was beyond smart for a kid his age. He was a freakin’ genius.

He noticed a lot. He understood more than Dean could.

But he was wrong on this.

“Dad does love us,” Dean insisted.

When Sam finally turned to look at him, his eyes were eerily empty. Not what a kid’s eyes should look like. “Ok, Dean.”

And Dean stayed silent.

Because Sam was too young to know the truth.

But Dean had a strange feeling that he was the one who didn’t want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I don’t hate John Winchester. I like him. But it’s just so dang easy to write him as the bad guy.


	11. Told ya I would make you cry, Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Told ya I would make you cry, Sammy.”
> 
> All Sam could do was try and breathe as he stared at his brother.
> 
> (Wincest)
> 
> Rating for this chapter: Mature.

It was different with Dean. It was... beyond anything Sam has ever felt before. And though that made him feel awful and guilty (because Jess), he couldn’t deny it. It felt like it was right, when it should feel wrong. Felt like they belonged to each other. Felt like their whole life led to this moment.

Sam gasped, hips twitching up as wet warmth took him in, tight. He glanced down, panting.

Dean, his big brother, the same brother who basically raised him, was on his knees before Sam, face slack with bliss as he took in Sam’s rigid member, mouth stretched and beautiful. The bottom of his face was wet, with both saliva and other things, shining underneath the awful lighting from the motel room they were sharing. Sam wanted to lick it off, before taking Dean’s mouth and licking inside. Wanted to suck on his tongue and gag on it. 

Dean’s mouth is beautiful. Sam always knew it. Couldn’t help but find his big brother’s lips fascinating, mesmerizing. 

It was even more beautiful wrapped around his cock.

He groaned as Dean hit the base of his dick, his balls pressing firmly against his brothers chin. 

God, he was... Dean was deep throating him! 

The very thought made him jerk forward, instinctively trying to get deeper, wanting to be inside his brother so bad that it almost hurt.

The sound of choking, the feeling of sudden fluttering tightness as his brother coughed, before throat muscles tightened and released, over and over again, milking Sam.

‘He’s swallowing me down,’ Sam thought wildly, gut suddenly flushing warm and electric. Burning. ‘He’s taking me, forcing me down his throat-!’

Sam stiffened, breath catching. Tight, so tight-

And then Dean hummed.

The vibration did it.

With a shudder and a stifled cry, Sam came.

Dean took everything down, not letting a drop fall. He pulled back once he was sure Sam was empty, using his tongue to clean up the mess. With a last lingering kiss to the tip, Dean looked up with a shit eating grin on that sinfully wet mouth of his.

“Told ya I would make you cry, Sammy.”

All Sam could do was try and breathe as he stared at his brother.

If anything, that just made his brother even more happy.


End file.
